


The better to eat you with

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animal Traits, Bottom Jensen, Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2018, Knotting, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Jensen might be too young to enter a club legally, but he isn't gonna let those few years in his real ID to stop him from getting laid.For Kinktober 2018, Day 27: exhibitionismFor SPNkink-meme prompt: Jared/Jensen first time, underage





	The better to eat you with

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/140094.html?thread=45640510#t45640510  
> Jensen is underage (15-18) & sneaks into a club. He's looking to meet some to have sex with for the first time. Jared sees the new kid at the bar and has to have him. Go where you want with this, dub-con, non-con, just bottom Jensen.
> 
> This is written in a hurry so mistakes galore. Beware!

The bouncer was a big dude, yes, but the strength in those paw like hands were superhuman. He lifted Jensen off with a single hand on the back of his neck, not unlike carrying a kitten. Jensen might be a little on the skinny side, but he was no kitten. 

“This is the stupid boy who tried to sneak in, boss.” He all but threw Jensen to the other side of the room.

Jensen got up, trying to tidy up his shirt; it had taken him two hours to decide on his clothes, damn it! Looking around, he realized he was in some kind of VIP room. Music was still booming, but not as deafening as in the club. It was dark here too, so much so that he couldn't tell how many people were in the room.

“Step closer, kid,” a giant of a man called with a condescending smile on his lips.

“I'm not a kid,” Jensen declared, while taking an involuntary step closer to the guy.

“But you  **are** stupid enough to try to sneak in a knot-bar,” The guy sneered before standing up. 

“No…” It couldn't be. Wouldn't Jensen sense it? Smell it? The knot-heads smelled like barn animals, or that was what Jensen had heard.

The foxy eyes glowed red for a short second and promptly quelled Jensen's disbelief. Jensen's heart started to beat like it wanted out of his ribcage under that predatory gleam.

“Oh, yes,” grinned the boss, a slight tilt of his head told Jensen that he was smelling Jensen's fear. Knots could do that, he had heard. With only a whiff, they could tell everything about a human up to what they had for dinner. Though what he had had for dinner was about to come out of Jensen's mouth, so maybe that wasn't a good example.

“So...” The guy walked around him, eyes scanning Jensen from top to bottom. “What are you doing here, kid?”

This time Jensen didn't have it in him to object the epithet. He gulped. Then gulped again before he could force any sound out of his larynx. “I swear I didn't know this was a—”  _ Fuck _ ! They could call it a knot-bar, but humans couldn't; more accurately shouldn't, especially in front of bunch of knot-heads. But Jensen's brain failed him in supplying the correct nomenclature.

“The words you're looking for is  _ were-friendly bar _ , kid,” the boss supplied graciously. Jensen suspected that he could hear his thoughts too. “What's your name, pretty boy.”

“Jensen,” squeaked Jensen, his voice coming out at least ten years younger.

“You might not looking for a knot, but you did for a cock, Jensen,” he whispered into Jensen's ear with a hand massaging his ass. “I can smell the lube you poured into yourself, so don't lie to me.”

His breath, slightly warmer than one would expect from a human, grazed over the sensitive skin of Jensen's neck, making him covered in goosebumps. And his hand… it was big enough to cover Jensen's butt cheek and… Gods! Jensen wanted to push back into it. 

“Tell me why you came to my bar, Jensen,” he asked, breathing out Jensen's name like he was licking him.

“Someone told me that… that the the ID check was lax here.”

Everyone in the room laughed. Yeah, Jensen got how stupid that sounded. There was no ID checks at knot ba— were-friendly bars.

“A stranger I assume,” said a scary looking lady who was sitting on a guy's lap and grinding her barely covered ass on him while laughing at Jensen. 

“Someone wanted to knot your pretty ass, Jensen. And they didn't want to deal with consequences.”

As if Jensen was not scared enough, the boss reminded him that as a human Jensen left all his rights at the door entering a knot— you know what, yeah, fucking knot-bar.  _ Shit! _

“Why are you scared?” asked one of the guys watching on the side. “You wanted a dick, you're gonna get slightly more than what you wanted.”

Everyone in the room burst into laughs. Jensen couldn't see them all, but the reflective eyes flashing in the shadows told Jensen that they could see him. They could see him very well.

“I'm not even 18,” Jensen tried, maybe—

“Age doesn't mean shit in were-law,” said the boss, pressing himself against Jensen. Fuck, that thing couldn't be… No fucking way.

Jensen had watched knot-porn like any other hot blooded young male that had access to internet. Even though it was obvious none of the actors were actual weres, the concept was that a dick with a knot was bigger than a dick without. Jensen had never thought in reality they would be bigger than in porn.

“Do you think he can take me?” asked the boss, obviously to the people— weres watching.

“Only way to learn that, Jay,” a very blond dude answered; Jensen only then realized that there was someone sucking on his dick all this time. A small someone. Another human maybe?

“Oh, you saw Dean?” whispered Jay, “He is the club bitch; addicted to were-come.”

Jensen started to shake. He heard about that. He always assumed that it was just another lie about weres to keep kids away from them. It still sounded made up to Jensen's ears that their cum was addictive for humans.

“Is that… really addictive?” He couldn't help his curiosity.

The weres around the room burst into another loud laugh, some were holding their belly.

“Not literally, kid,” answered Jay with a smile. “Now, I'm gonna give you a chance.” he said, his smile turning into predatory again. “I'll check into your pants… If you're limp, you're free to go. No one's gonna stop you. But if I find you up and asking for it, I'll give you exactly what you're asking for. Got it?”

Like Jensen could force his traitorous, teenage dick to go limp on a moment notice. He was hard enough to nail spikes into concrete, leaking like a faucet too. What the fuck was wrong with him?

The hand didn't reach inside his pants right away. It first moved up after going under his shirt, fingertips caressing Jensen's very interested nipples. Then, it slowly grazed his skin, following his treasure trail into his pants. By time that huge hand reached Jensen's dick, Jensen could barely hold himself from thrusting into it.

“Such a little, pretty cocklet,” Jay whispered into his ears right before pinching the head of his dick. Jensen came with a moan, erupting into the hand that barely touched him.

The rest happened in a blur. Jensen's clothes were torn apart in seconds, he was standing butt naked in front of at least a dozen were. Jay pushed him on the floor, mouthing on his shoulders.

“I hope you prepped yourself nice and long, Jensen,” he lisped, obviously talking through his secondary teeth that had come out during the frenzy. Jensen turned back to catch a look. It was beyond scary. Long, sharp canines protruding from the sides of his mouth, ready to tear into Jensen thin skin, to shred him to bloody pieces.

“Try to submit,” suggested someone, Jensen had no idea who but the voice came a lot closer than the previous instances. “Whatever you do, don't ever run.”

“And think loose thoughts,” laughed another. This one was close too. They came closer to the action, Jensen realized;  _ the better to see you with _ his brain supplied unnecessarily.

Jensen bowed his head down, willing himself to relax. The thing that was trying to force into his asshole was too big. It was made to invade another were's body which is more sturdy by nature and also much, much quicker to heal. Nothing like Jensen's tight hole with fragile human skin which probably would end up requiring surgery to get back to its original form. 

“Please be gentle, please, please,” he begged, “please, Jay.”

Jay licked him with his, now, impossibly long tongue from below his shoulder blades all the way up to his ears. Then he pushed with his inhuman strength. Jensen's sphincter tore up, useless against the power behind that thrust and accepted Jay's monster cock all the way into his lungs. His scream was muffled with that insisted tongue that was seemingly trying to reach the cock inside him from the other entrance, gagging Jensen like he was being facefucked.

Strangely though, the agony he felt at his torn asshole slowly ceded. Jensen instinctively knew it was Jay's saliva; he didn't need the urban legends on were-saliva to realize it was increasing his pain threshold. Maybe even sedating him. He didn't mind. He sucked the tongue invading his mouth, swallowing everything that leaked in.

When the pain subsidized, the pleasure was breathtaking. He rocked himself back into that giant cock, trying to goad the were to fuck him faster and harder even while each thrust made his eyes roll in their sockets. 

He came twice more before he could feel the knot. And Gods! Did he feel the knot. Even the miracle of were- saliva couldn't help with that pain. Jay was forcing a melon into Jensen's until very recently virgin asshole and it was splitting Jensen in two. He screamed, he gurgled, he begged… but he listened to the advice he had been given and didn't try to run. Not that he thought could. Not when Jay's canines were scraping his shoulders and neck. Jensen could tell Jay was using all his concentration trying not to bite into Jensen's skin while holding him inside his monster mouth. 

When Jay finally forced his knot in and was locked inside, he started to come. It was warmer than human body temperature, so Jensen could feel him leaking inside, filling him with a steady stream of were-cum. Whatever it had in it, that cum had an effect very similar to alcohol inside his colon; suddenly and very quickly making Jensen drunk. Something like drunk. Drunk on pleasure, maybe. And the feeling grew. The more Jay filled him, the further away Jensen's mind was floating. He came again with only the pressure of the knot on his prostate. He came empty, but the pleasure he was feeling made him wail and shake. Everything went dark after that.

  
  


The room was completely dark when Jensen came to. He was sore all over which was hell of a better than what he had expected. He had thought he wouldn't be alive so…

“You awake?” It was Jay.

Jensen could only humm. 

“How do you feel?”

Strangely, not too bad. He reached back to his asshole and instead of raw, bloody mess; he found it a little sore to touch.

“I've licked you clean,” Jay said and even though Jensen couldn't see him he could tell the were was grinning. “It healed you.”

“Thank you.”

“Don't mention it,” replied Jay. “We were-folk like to lick asses.” He was obviously teasing.

“I didn't mean for the licking,” said Jensen. “Thank you for the fuck,” he added smiling; Jay wasn't the only one who could tease.

“Anytime, kid.” Jay slapped his ass then stood up. “Just ask my name at door next time, they'll bring you directly to me.”

Jensen couldn't get up, instead found himself drifting to sleep, slowly. His last conscious thought was on when he could sneak out from home next in order to do exactly what Jay had offered.

  
  



End file.
